rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ratt
Ratt - американская группа, образованная в Сан-Диего, имевшая коммерческий успех в 1980-х годах. Биография В конце 1970-х годов уроженец Сан-Диего Стивен Пирси основал команду под названием Mickey Ratt. В 1980-м году группа переехала в Лос-Анджелес и выпустила сингл "Dr. Rock/Drivin' on E". На следующий год почти все партнеры Стивена ушли организовывать проект Rough Cutt, и вокалисту пришлось набирать новых музыкантов. Партнерами Пирси теперь стали басист Хуан Краусье, гитаристы Роббин Кросби и Уоррен ДеМартини, а в 1982-м году формирование классического состава было завершено появлением барабанщика Бобби Блотцера. В июле 1983 года группа подписала контракт со звукозаписывающей компанией Time Coast Records и выпустила сингл на независимом лейбле. С одноимённым альбомом группа начала привлекать внимание общественности за пределами Южной Калифорнии. Он содержал хит "You Think You're Tough", а также кавер на песню 1963-го года "Walkin' the Dog" Руфуса Томаса. Потенциал группы привлек внимание авторитетных звукозаписывающих лейблов. Вскоре группа подписывает контракт с Atlantic Records. После подписания контракта коллектив сразу же отправился в студию и к весне 1984-го года подготовил первую полнометражную пластинку "Out Of The Cellar". В этом альбоме музыканты под влиянием таких групп как Aerosmith, Van Halen и Judas Priest выдали такие шлягеры: "Round and Round", "Wanted Man", "Back for More", "Lack of Communication" и "I'm Insane". Диск попал в лучшую американскую десятку и разошелся тиражом свыше трех миллионов экземпляров, а сингл "Round and Round" поднялся в чартах до двенадцатого места. Альбом "Out Of The Cellar" вывел группу на мировую сцену и обеспечил выступления на крупных площадках всего мира. Летом 1985-го года вышел диск "Invasion Of Your Privacy". Пластинка, которая содержала хиты "Lay It Down", "You're in Love" и "What You Give Is What You Get", обрела мультиплатиновый статус, однако ее тираж был поменьше чем у предшественницы - миллион копий. Спустя два месяца после релиза "Invasion Of Your Privacy" в продаже появилось видео "Ratt: The Video", а группа тем временем гастролировала в компании с Оззи Осборном, Iron Maiden и Bon Jovi, завершив свой визит выступлением на фестивале "Monsters Of Rock" в Донингтоне. На последующих американских гастролях команда предстала в качестве хедлайнеров, доверив открытие своих концертов Bon Jovi. На своем четвертом альбоме, который вышел в сентябре 1986-го года, Ratt утяжелили саунд и отказались от пауэр-баллад, чем вызвали настороженность критиков и снижение продаж. "Dancing Undercover" преодолел платиновый рубеж и подарил слушателям такие композиции как "Dance", "Slip of the Lip", "Way Cool Jr." и "I Want a Woman". До 1987 года Ratt гастролировали по США, затем участвовали в туре "Monsters Of Rock Tour" в Европе. Их тур с Poison был шестым самым кассовым турне в 1987 году. Также группа играла на Madison Square Garden. Алкоголь и наркотики привели музыкантов в творческий застой, что отметили критики, обругавшие альбом "Reach For The Sky", который вышел в ноябре 1989 года. Альбом достигнул статус платинового и достиг 17 места в Billboard. Группа начала новый 1989-й год с концерта в Tokyo Dome, хэдлайнерами которого были также Bon Jovi, и группы Kingdom Come и Britny Fox. Тур, который последовал весной 1989-го года был провален из-за плохих продаж билетов. После выхода пластинки "Reach For The Sky" Ratt сменили продюсера Бью Хилла на Артура Пэйсона, но идея с заменой продюсера не удалась, и записанный альбом "Detonator" в августе 1990-го года ограничился лишь золотым статусом. В альбом входили такие хиты как "Shame Shame Shame" и "Lovin' You's A Dirty Job". Тираж альбома составил 800-900 тысяч копий. Между тем Кросби во время тура в поддержку альбома по Японии крепко подсел на наркотики, и временно его замещал Михаэль Шенкер, а по прибытии в США состав группы сократился до квартета. В сентябре 1991-го года вышел сборник "Ratt n' Roll 81-91", однако на фоне нирвановского альбома "Nevermind" он коммерческого успеха не имел. Ratt развалилась после того, как первым ушёл Пирси, основавший проект Arcade. Краусье же временно занялся продюсерской деятельностью. Роббин Кросби основал Secret Service, в которую вошёл басист Крис Баратто (Krys Baratto). В 1993 году Кросби выпускает одноименный дебютный альбом "Rumbledog's". Уоррен ДеМартини был в Whitesnake и в 1994 году выпустил два сольных релиза: один в 1995 году "Surf's Up", и в 1996 году "Crazy Enough to Sing to You". Хуан Краусье основал студию звукозаписи под названием The Cellar, а в 1994 году получил награду за жизненные достижения в Лос-Анджелесе. В течение этого года Роббин Кросби был поставлен диагноз ВИЧ, который позднее превратился в СПИД. Уже в 1996-м году состоялось первое восстановление группы. Пирси, ДеМартини и Блотцер при участии бас-гитариста Робби Крэйна выпустили альбом "Collage" в июле 1997-го года, составленный из би-сайдов, альтернативных треков и песен периода Mickey Ratt. Изданный лейблом De Rock Record альбом разошелся тиражом всего около 50000 экземпляров. Для концертной деятельности в группу приняли еще одного гитариста Кери Келли. В 1999-м году вышел еще один альбом, а на следующий год Пирси вновь бросил группу, поскольку на сей раз он опять нашел себе применение в двух других проектах. Новый материал, имевший явный блюзовый привкус ни критикам, ни слушателям не понравился. Альбом "Over The Edge" попал в Top 40 Mainstream Rock. В 2000 году Пирси увлекся другими проектами, а на его месте появился Джиззи Перл. Помимо того, вторым гитаристом стал Джон Кораби, пришедший из Motley Crue. В дальнейшем студийная работа оставалась на нуле, а вместо этого музыканты занимались судебными разборками. Не прибавило им энтузиазма и известие о смерти бывшего коллеги Роббина Кросби, скончавшегося от СПИДа 6 июня 2002 года. Ему было 42 года. 11 мая 2006 года на канале VH1 впервые публично выяснилось, что бывший гитарист Роббин Кросби умер от передозировки героина, а не от СПИДа. Хуан Краусье и Стивен Пирси гастролировали друг с другом в течение лета и осени 2006 года. Блотцер присоединился к ним на сцене в шоу 27 октября 2006 года. В 2007-м году, когда Пирси воссоединился с ДеМартини, Блотцером, Кораби и Крэйном - оживилась концертная деятельность Ratt, продолжив тур с Poison и Great White. 31 июля 2007 года Ratt выпустили DVD озаглавленный "Ratt - Videos From the Cellar: The Atlantic Years", который ведёт видеохронику всей истории группы. 21 августа 2007 года группа выпустила свои лучшие хиты в альбоме под названием "Tell The World: The Very Best Of Ratt". В ноябре 2007 года Ratt гастролировали по Японии и Австралии. В течение октября группа была в турне по Европе. В дальнейшем группа планирует турне в июне 2008 года, а также выступление в наиболее популярных рок-фестивалях Европы, Великобритании и Скандинавии. В конце января 2008 года они участвовали в 4-дневном круизе в Карибском море с Винсом Нейлом, Skid Row, Slaughter, Endeverafter и Lynam. В мае и июне 2008 года Ratt гастролировали в Великобритании. 5 июня 2008 года они выступали в легендарном рок-клубе Рио вместе с King Nothing. В ноябре 2009 года Ratt выступали на круизе озаглавленном "ShipRocked". В апреле 2009 года Loud & Proud/Roadrunner Records объявил о подписании контракта с Ratt. Их новый альбом "Infestation" был выпущен в апреле 2010 года. Альбом достиг 30-го места в Top 200 Billboard. Позже Ratt завершили съемки нового видео на первый сингл под названием "Best Of Me". В поддержку нового альбома группа выехала в мировое турне. В июне 2010 года Ratt были приглашены играть на "Download Festival 2010" в Доннингтон Парке. Однако 8 июня 2010 года было объявлено на официальном сайте "Download Festival", что Ratt не будет участвовать в фестивале из-за операции одного из участников группы. В настоящее время группа взяла бессрочный отпуск: басист Робби Крейн гастролирует с Lynch Mob, фронтмен Стивен Пирси гастролирует с сольной программой в течении следующих шести месяцев, Уоррен ДеМартини гастролирует с группой Ди Снайдера Christmas, Карлос Кавазо и Бобби Блотцер работают над новым проектом. Дискография *Ratt (EP) (1983) *Out of the Cellar (1984) *Invasion of Your Privacy (1985) *Dancing Undercover (1986) *Reach for the Sky (1988) *Detonator (1990) *Collage (альбом Ratt) (1997) *Ratt (1999) *Infestation (2010) Категория:Группы глэм-рока Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Коллективы США Категория:Группы глэм-метала Категория:Коллективы 1970-х Категория:Коллективы 1980-х Категория:Коллективы 1990-х Категория:Коллективы 2000-х Категория:Коллективы 2010-х Категория:Зарубежные коллективы